Finding Love in Unexpected Places
by Haunt of twilight
Summary: The war for the wizards has ended, just as they begin to heal Harry get a letter from his long lost Uncle Charlie Swan asking for help. Seeing a chance for a new life Harry, Draco, his fathers and friends head to this small town. Slash.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own......leave me alone

A/N: I know I know another story when I have plenty more to finish...well this one I've had ready for quite some time and after watching New Moon last night, I figured I'd share it with yall. SWTWC will be updated shortly.

Warning: Your one and only warning that this is slash, if I hear any comments about it, it won't be pretty. Also Bella will not be in a pretty light in this story, as one character I don't care for in the series and rarely like in fanon, I decided to make her how I please.

* * *

Chapter One.......

"Harry? Harry!"

The figure standing over the bed shoved the sleeping form's shoulder again as he tried to rouse his friend. Since the war had ended three weeks earlier, the boy-who-lived now referred to as the Hunk-who-saved-us-all, had hidden away from the outside world the best he could after he started being stalked by obsessed fans and the never restless reporters.

Finally the brunette in question rolled over to see his fellow friend in hiding, giving him an understanding look. When the secret got out that not only had Severus and Lucius been spies, but Draco and Harry had been friends since midway through their first year thanks to the determination of the late know-it-all, they joined Harry in hiding.

She had been convinced that Harry should give the Malfoy heir another chance. After Harry had given in, Draco and Harry had become incredibly close. The only people that had known were Lucius, Severus, and Hermione, later Pansy, Neville, Cedric, Blaise, Remus, and Sirius were told as well.

Ron had been told during the trio's fourth year, since Draco was determined to make sure Harry made it through the tournament. Ron had been furious, though everyone had thought he was still mad about Harry being a champion. When they had met up in the Room of Requirements and Draco had entered, Ron went nutters. Once he heard all the trio had to say, he walked out of the room; the Golden Trio became the Golden Duo and they never spoke civilly with Ron again.

Pushing up from the large canopy bed, Harry gave a half smile to the blonde.

"Morning, Draco. What time is it?"

Carefully helping the raven haired teen to sit up for a moment before easing him to a standing position all the while, being mindful of his wounds that had yet to heal. Harry let out a low hiss as he gained his feet due to pulling a few stitches. Turning to his friend, Harry asked.

"What is it you needed, Draco?"

Dim grey eyes met faded jade as the Malfoy heir responded.

"Well you got a letter from some guy named Charlie Swan, the funny thing is, and the letter reeks of magic and was delivered by a _cat_." 

Harry's brow furrowed as he followed the pale teen into the living room, commenting as he went to the table the letter was sitting on.

"The only people able to get through the wards are family."

Waving a hand over the folder notebook paper, the cautious teen checked for any spells, charms, hexes, and curses before looking at the front and reading the address.

To Mr. Harry James Potter

Location Unknown  
Please Rush

Looking to his blonde friend, Harry merely shrugged and ripped the make shift envelope open. Draco raised an elegant brow as Harry pulled the letter and unfolded it.

"Aren't you going to wait for Severus or Remus? It could be dangerous."

Harry looked up from the neatly written words to reply.

"These wards prevent any and everything wishing to inflict harm from getting in. They also refuse anything not of blood or coded into them. The blood ritual we performed with our fathers allows them in, Hedwig is able to enter because I am hers, get it? The cat that delivered the letter has to have someone of blood belong to it, since only Luna, Blaise, Cedric, Pansy, and Neville are the only ones coded in."

Looking back to the letter, Harry began to read aloud.

To My Long, Lost Nephew,

Hello, you are probably wondering who the hell I am. My name is Charlie Swan and I am your late mother's half brother. Lily and I were very close until she went into hiding. I am sad to say that I was informed you had perished along with your parents that night and I was too distraught to believe otherwise, though as time passed I began to have doubts. I had started sending letters to you about the time you would have been seven or eight. Old enough to at least try to understand what I was telling you, but they all came back with a rude comment or two about freaks and never had heard of you, so stop writing signed V. Dursley. A friend of mine has the gift of sight and told me that I would get my answer of you being alive if I sent the letter now. Yes, I know of magic as well as your heritage of being a half elf from your mother, she was and I am eleven, though I wasn't able to figure out what your father was, I'm sure you probably got something from him too.

Harry, I am writing for two reasons. The first and most important is I would like to get to know you. I know of the war that just ended and I really wish to have been there to have helped, but I had some rather pressing issues here.

The second reason was to ask if you could help me with my problem. I know it's asking a lot seeing as you were front line and most likely injured, not to mention you don't know me, but this could be a chance to get away from fans and any you don't trust. Please consider my offer. There is a house I know of nearby that is for sale, it's quite large. The owners built it, not normal for a small town....anyways I'm rambling. You would be able to bring anyone you wanted. Please let me know.

Sincerely,

Charlie

Swan

P.S. Don't worry, if this letter was intercepted and opened by anyone without your magical signature, it would have been fan mail from a crazed girl.

Harry grinned at the words before turning to Draco.

"When will Remus, Sirius, and the others get here?"

Draco looked at the clock that hung over the large mantel before replying.

"About two hours, you have time for a nice long shower. Just make sure to be careful of your injuries, they aren't fully healed yet." 

Easing to his feet from his position on the arm of the chair closest to the coffee table, the letter had been on, the dark haired teen replied.

"Look who's talking; your creature won't allow magic to heal all of your injuries either."

* * *

Across the pond in the small town of Forks, Washington, a family of six and a friend were meeting at the family's home. The father, a tall, gorgeous man with light blonde hair turned to his new friend.

"What can we do for you today, Charlie?"

The man's dark hair shined in the light as he shoved a thick lock out of his face.

"I just wanted to tell you I have contacted my nephew, thanks to Alice's advice. I hope he'll come, but I am afraid that he may think I'm using him, like Lily warned me Dumbledore would use me and any of my children, should I have any, if I didn't escape."

A teen with curly blonde hair placed a calming hand of the man's shoulder as his worry escalated.

"Don't worry, if this Harry is anything like his parents you told us about, he will know you care. Besides if his Godfather is around, I'm sure Harry will ask him if there are any doubts."

Charlie smiled at the younger vampire and replied

"Thank you, Jasper."  
Turning to the rest of the family he commented.

"I hate to cut this short, but I have to get to the station. I have a double shift. I'll let you know what Harry says."

As the worried policeman left, Carlisle turned to his seer daughter.

"Can you see what he will choose?"

The dark haired pixie like vampire's golden eyes glazed a moment before replying.

"He hasn't decided, but his future is still blurry to me. If he comes, he will bring....I think seven others....two would join later. If he doesn't I can't see anything."

A look like fear flew across her face.

"Nothing at all."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() 

Harry walked out of the bathroom an hour later with a pair of jean unbuttoned and slung low on his hips. Hearing a gasp the jaded eyed wizard jerked the towel off his head and had his hand ready a spell causing it to glow red a second later. The grunt he gave when the quick move caused his side gash to rip open made the person gasp.

"Oh, Harry, I am so sorry. I know we were early, but Draco said it was okay and and....."

His discharged the spell on his hand and walked the three feet to the panicking girl and said.

"Pansy, Pansy, shhhh....it's okay, I'm just jumpy."

The tall Italian behind her chuckled as the former Hufflepuff Champion helped to calm her.

"Pans, it's alright, calm down."

Teary brown eyes clashed with pain dulled green as the upset former Slytherin whispered.

"I'm so, so sorry for causing your side to tear open again."

The door opening signaled new arrivals, before Harry had a chance to react, the familiar smell of his fathers waffed in and calmed him. Everyone had arrived; no sooner had Lucius entered than he was beside Harry and easing him onto a stool.

"Let me check this and tell us what Draco is so charged about."

Harry hissed a bit as the four inch wound was prodded and read the letter over. A small young female with pale blonde hair stated.

"We should go."

The rest of the group voiced agreements before returning their gazes to the teen that had received that letter. Harry met each gaze as he hedged.

"It would be a good chance to start over, but I don't want to go and be used again."

Remus smiled reassuringly at his cub and replied.

"I remember Charlie. He schooled with us the first four years. About the middle of fifth year, he up and moved."

Sirius picked up from there.

"I remember now, we were worried his inheritance had harmed him, we went to James and Lily who had started dating in the summer before fourth year, and asked. We found out Charlie had inherited a great deal of money and a few titles. Dumbledore had been trying to control him, Lily warned him to get out while he had the chance."

Harry stared at Sirius.

"I thought my parents got together in sixth year."

Severus answered this one.

"They kept it secret, like mine and Lucius's friendship with the marauders. We were all caught up in Dumbledore's web. Each of us had creature blood and there wasn't a way out. We were able to keep Charlie and Lily's relationship quiet. Charlie was wanted for his money and title and what they could do for Dumbledore and his people of the 'light'."

Lucius sighed and informed the nervous male.

"What these three are trying to say, Harry, is Charlie is a good guy and would never use you."

Harry nodded and a gleam entered his eyes.

"Alright, I think we should go, but instead of writing back I think we should show up."

The group all developed identical smirks. Pansy broke the silence.

"I won't be able to leave for a bit since I will need to turn running my store over to my cousin and tie up any loose ends."

Harry sighed, but nodded in understanding.

"We can wait."

Neville spoke before anything else could comment.

"Well, I can stay behind with Pansy. I need to make a few arrangements as well. Also the two of us can cover any tracks you have and lead people the other way before we join you in America."

At the groups' acceptance of this choice, Blaise spoke up.

"We can purchase the house via my Uncle that lives a few miles from their in Port Angelous. This way we can send a portkey over on a weightless, bottomless bag with any furniture. If we do that, he can have it moved in and no one will question why we didn't bring a lot with us."

Lucius gave a kind smile and replied.

"That's a good idea, Blaise, please floo him."

Turning to the rest of the group, he continued.

"We need to decide what goes and what gets left. If we need to replace anything like a bed or a desk, they can be bought by Blaise's Uncle and delivered."

Luna interrupted the discussion of furniture with a soft sweet smile.

"We'll need to move fast. There will be a three day window, before the search for Harry begins again."

Never one to doubt the quirky seer, Harry stood carefully from his stool and began commanding what needed to be done.

"We will need to be ready and packed in two days. This way we will be able to set wards up on the third day, before the searches for us begin again."

Severus gave the group of teens a stern look.

"The only way you, Draco, Cedric, Blaise, or Luna are going to be involved in the warding is if you five agree to take a dreamless sleep for the trip and right after."

Before the protests could be voiced Remus stepped in.

"The trip over, because we will need to fly by plane, since any other form of travel is magical and none of you are in any shape for that. We will be cramped and since your injuries are still healing the sleep will do you good. Also, Cedric, even though you are three years older than Harry and the rest, you are still like a son to us and we want you to heal."

Always the voice of reason, Remus won the five fighters over and they agreed. Getting off the table he had taken residence on, Draco sighed.

"I'll go charm the bags to be bottomless so we can take everything we want."

Luna looked unseeingly at Harry and murmured

"Write your Uncle and tell him he will get an answer in three days. Charm it to be paperwork."

Sighing at the odd request, Harry grabbed a spare sheet of parchment from the table Draco had just vacated and scribbled the reply down. After casting a detailed charm over the paper and sealing it, Hedwig flew over and extended her leg. Harry smiled at his dear friend and told her seriously.

"Now, Hedwig, I will have to charm you brown. Also you will have to fly over the ocean; if you need to rest go ahead, but please be swift."

The snowy owl glared at the doubt in her speed, but she hooted softly at the concern. Carefully giving his shoulder a lazy squeeze in affection, the owl took off now a deep chestnut brown.

Pushing off the wall he'd propped on Blaise limped slightly toward to door.

"I'm going to make the rest of the arrangements. Call me when the Portkey is ready tomorrow or tonight. See you then."

The Italian was soon followed by Pansy and Neville. Luna walked over to Harry and said.

"Let's go pack, Harry; I need to make sure no Knargel Horns sneak into our luggage."

The young seer disappeared to her room as Harry turned back to the parents to see what they would do. Sirius was first to speak.

"We will pack our rooms. I would like a list of all the furniture you and the others would like to send by the end of the night. You know how easy it is to lose items in the bottomless bags. Please tell Draco and Luna. I'll inform Blaise and the others. See you tonight pup."

The grim animagus grabbed his dark haired husband and pulled him out the door. Remus smiled, and hugged Harry before he too caught his husband's hand and headed to their homes to get packed.

* * *

Two days had passed since Harry had received his Uncle's letter and sent a return. Rain was falling steadily in the small town of Forks when the now white Hedwig flew into the open window of the police station and in a flutter of paper, landed before a surprised Charlie Swan. Leaning forward, the tired sheriff carefully untied the letter.

"Hello, my pretty."

With a flick of his wand, he had pulled from the top drawer of his desk, a bowl of water and food appeared on the table in the back corner. Waving to the bowls he told the owl.

"Have your fill and rest as long as you need."

As the owl took him up on his offer, Charlie slipped the string off the rolled parchment and began to read.

Dear Uncle Charlie,

The reason I believed you to be my Uncle is because of the wards protecting me and my fathers. I am writing to let you know I will give you an answer in three days. It should take Hedwig two days to get there so you only have a day to wait. I will let you know.

Sincerely,

HJ Potter-B-S-L-M

P.S. The letter will look like a police document warning of someone in a nearby town riding around on a tricycle naked, with a pair of socks on his feet and a diaper on his head while singing She'll be Coming Round the Mountain.

Charlie grinned at the charm and sat back as he thought over the letter's contents. He'd know soon enough. If only that house hadn't sold.

* * *

Across the pond at the airport, nine magical people waited impatiently for their flight. Harry growled as he went to stretch and pulled at the wound on his side. Draco looked over at his brother and lifting a bandaged hand helped him ease back down bit by bit. Remus was on his other side helping.

"You should be more careful, cub. We don't want these to get infected."

A nasally voice came over the intercom and announced their flight number. The group moved as one to their gate, keeping an eye out for any unwanted visitors and quickly boarded.

Severus leaned over the back of his chair and handed two small vials to Lucius.

"Please make sure they drink _all _of it. The brat is good at pretending. He's had practice."

Harry merely grinned and accepted the potion from Lucius. He saluted the adults and downed it. Luna smiled as the green eyed teen leaned against Sirius's shoulder and fell asleep. Patting his head softly, the young seer reassured the mischievous man as worry flittered across his face.

"Don't worry, Da, he'll sleep just fine.

Soon the blond followed her brother into slumber. Draco up in the front seat, situated carefully in his seat, careful of his own wounds before Severus wrapped a protective arm around him and pulled him to his chest. Draco smiled chugged his dose followed by Blaise seconds later.

Cedric leaned back in his chair and took the vial from Remus. With a smile, he tossed the gross tasting potion and let it take him to Morpheus.

When the plane finally touched down on American soil, the five young adults were just coming to. The hour flight to the next airport was uneventful. Luckily, the cars that Remus and Lucius had picked were waiting. The family divided four in the car with Sirius driving and five in the car with Lucius driving, then made the multi hour trip to their new home. By the time the group pulled up to the gorgeous three story house the rain had set in and it wasn't even ten in the morning yet.

No sooner had the group exited their cars, than each moved to a designated point around the house, making a nine pointed circle. The group began setting up the wards they had each discussed before the trip over. The sun had just started to cast long shadows when the final chant was finished. The near visible field around the house shimmered.

The ritual ended with a small wave of power, once the wave passed Remus and Lucius bolted forward to catch Harry and Draco as their energy left them. Cradling the two boys, the fathers made their way to the front of the house in time to see a sheriff's car pulling up the drive.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: For izzyisme92 since you weren't signed in, here is your answer. You will find out about Bella starting at the end and continuing into the next chapter. As for the pairings, you'll find out about them soon.

Disclaimer: Don't own.

Chapter two...

Severus and Sirius moved into defensive positions in front of their husbands as they waited for the car to pull to a stop. Cedric placed calming hands on the two men as Blaise held the front door open for Remus and Lucius as they took their precious cargo inside.

Once the engine died, the driver side door opened to reveal a tall man in his late thirties, with brown shaggy hair, a matching mustache, and smiling brown eyes.

Sirius stood down once he realized who had arrived. With a grin, he enveloped the man in a tight hug.

"Charlie! Man you haven't changed...well you get what I mean."

When he was finally released, Charlie nodded to Severus then turned to Cedric and paused a moment before shaking his head and introducing himself.

"Welcome to Fork. I am the Sheriff, Charlie Swan."

Cedric shook his head and replied.

"Cedric Diggory."

Charlie turned back to his friends and asked.

"What brings you to Forks? Have you heard from Harry? Is he ok?"

Severus raised a hand to signal Charlie to pause, and spoke.

"We are here because you asked Harry to come to help you; we are after a new life. Yes, we have heard from Harry."

Remus walked out of the front door to hear Charlie's last question and answered it after Severus finished.

"He's inside in the living room."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Carlisle sighed as stared out at the rain drenched forest behind the Cullen house. Ever since they had been informed by Alice of what was to pass, the entire family had been on edge. Surprisingly the Vultori had agreed to allow the 'vegetarian' family to deal with the issue after giving just a few demands.

If they were unable to handle it within a year, the Vultori would send in their own people and the Cullens would have to move to the castle.

After getting the responsible enemies detained, the Cullens were allowed to choose the best course of action, even if it meant taking care of the issue of betrayal on their own.

They were allowed to bring in outside help, since Charlie had to be involved, but only people the Vultori approved of.

When Carlisle had spoken with Charlie about the conditions, he'd offered to try and track down some old friends in England. Alice had bounced into the room as was her habit when she was excited and announced that Charlie would get a positive response if he were to send a letter to his nephew.

Charlie was quick to whip out a message and knowing what the teen had most likely had to endure; asked if the he would be willing to help them in their time of need.

Carlisle looked to the calendar on his desk and saw that today would be the day Charlie would find out if Harry said yes or no...

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Lucius looked up from his place next to his godson and adopted son raising a brow at the group in warning to be quiet. Concern shown clearly from the Sheriff as he took in the sleeping forms of the two young men. Severus rose to guide them to the adjoining kitchen.

Remus waved to the table off to the side and asked.

"Drinks anyone?"

Charlie waited long enough for the drinks to be served and Remus to claim his seat before he asked.

"What happened to Harry?"

Sirius sighed as he placed his mug back on the table, untouched and replied.

"The war just ended for us, Charlie, Harry and the boy next to him, Draco were both severely injured. Actually all of the kids in this house are injured."

There was an annoyed sound at the door, drawing the adults' attention to see Cedric as he mock glared at Sirius.

"I'm not a 'kid' Sirius. I'm three years older than Harry and the others."

The dog animagus grinned at the young man and replied.

"Ced, when you were born, I had been old enough to 'know better' for a couple of years. I've got at least twenty years on you. In our mind, you are one of the 'kids' and always will be. Learn to love it."

Charlie shook his head in amusement and then turned to Cedric.

"You know, you look a lot like one of the Cullens?"

The Hufflepuff graduate tilted his head in question.

"How so?"

Charlie grinned.

"Dye your hair and give you gold eyes, you could be identical."

Several brows rose in surprise before Lucius asked.

"Cedric, are the others resting?"

The brunette nodded before moving to pull a can of soda from the fridge.

"Luna was already half asleep by the time I got her to her room, and Blaise was going to shower."

Charlie turned his attention to Sirius and commented.

"You have no idea how happy I am to know you were the ones that bought this place. I was panicked when I heard it had sold."

There was a tired laugh followed by.

"Well I couldn't very well let my Uncle deal with his crisis on his own."

The adults turned to see Harry leaning heavily against the door frame while his right arm was around Draco's waist. Draco's left arm was around Harry's so it was hard to tell who was supporting whom. Harry gave a weak grin and continued.

"Besides, I was promised we could start over here."

Sirius was quickly beside the two boys with Lucius not far behind as they seemed to sway. Remus motioned for the others to follow as Sirius and Lucius all but carried their sons to the two couches.

Sirius kissed Harry's forehead as he helped the teen adjust carefully, so as not to pull his injuries.

"We will get that new start, don't you worry."

Charlie knelt before his long lost nephew and gave a kind smile.

"Hello, Harry. I guess you already know I'm Charlie. It's nice to finally meet you."

Harry returned his smile and replied.

"I'm glad we were able to meet as well. I'm lucky you sent your letter when you did. We were looking for places to go to."

The short raven haired teen leaned forward slightly and was met by Charlie before he could move too far and carefully hugged the injured teen. The uniformed man whispered softly as he told him.

"If I had known you were alive, I would have got you away from Petunia. I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you."

Harry pulled back and placed a scratched hand on his stubbled cheek.

"You would have been in as much danger as I was. Dumbledore wanted me under his thumb and went to desperate lengths to ensure it stayed that way. He failed in the end, but for a while, we had to pretend so we could get some of us to safety. I have you now."

A small delicate hand landed on his shoulder, causing the dark haired man to look up into sweet blue eyes.

"You made up for it, by giving us a new start. Let it go."

The chuckle from the other couch drew everyone's attention to Draco as he situated carefully in his seat.

"You might as well listen to her, Mister Swan, Luna here is never wrong."

Charlie smiled as he stood, only for Luna to push him down next to Harry. With a smile she seemed to float over to sit on the edge of the table. Looking around at the group of people before him, Charlie turned to his childhood friends and asked.

"How have you been doing?"

Lucius gave a slight smile as he sat on the arm of his husbands chair and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"Well, Remus and I married and bonded, we are mates to each other, but we had to hide it from Dumbledore. Narcissia had married and been bonded to Gideon Prewitt, but he and his brother were killed. She refused to marry again, and agreed to pretend to be my wife. She is currently in Italy with her sister Andromeda and Andromeda's husband Ted. Remus and I had a son."

The Malfoy Lord pointed to the young man sitting on the couch across from Harry with matching platinum blonde hair as he continued.

"Draco Remus Malfoy-Lupin."

Remus took over as he ran a caring hand over the small girl's hair.

"We adopted Luna here into our family about a year ago, when her father died fighting to give us enough time to get Luna out of their home when Dumbledore came to take her into his service."

Charlie's brow furrowed.

"I always knew there was something wrong with that man."

Remus continued on as Luna moved to sit on his lap for a hug.

"We hid her in the Potter's family home since it was the only available home that Dumbledore couldn't find as the Secret Keeper had the location obliviated from their mind after we were given it. Luna has also Harry's blood sister through a protection ritual performed before we adopted her."

Sirius took over at this point.

"Harry was my godson. Dumbledore used my time in Azkaban as leverage to not allow me custody of Harry. It took until Harry was sixteen before we were able to get a hold of Lily and James's will. When it was read Dumbles couldn't do anything to stop me. Severus and I have been married and bonded for many years, even while I was in prison, so we both adopted Harry. He's my son along with the annoying _child_ you met earlier and claimed to look like, I believe you said Cullen."

Charlie smiled at the two and nodded in comformation.

"Yes, like I said with different eyes and hair color, they could pass for identical twins. What of the young man next to Draco?"

Harry smiled and replied.

"Blaise is also my adopted brother."

The dark hair Italian gave the new comer a nod in acknowledgement. Luna leaned forward toward Harry and his Uncle and replied.

"You'll want to get that."

Charlie got a confused look on his face until his cellphone rang. Blinking down at the object in suprise, Charlie flipped the cover and answered.

"Sheriff."

A soft chuckle floated across the line as the caller answered,

"Hi, Charlie! It's Alice."

Charlie smiled as he heard the hyper vampire's voice.

"Hello, Alice, what can I do for you?"

There was a sigh from the other end.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay. I can't _see _you well and I got something vague about injuries around you"

Charlie shook his head and replied to the worried girl

"I'm fine, the injuries aren't mine."

Alice gave a gasp and asked

"Is your nephew here? Oh! I saw a blurry image of him and a blonde boy...they need to go shopping with us!"

Charlie chuckled at the random thought as the girl carried on.

"Are they ok? Do we need to send Carlise home?"

"Alice...Alice...Alice!"

The vampiric girl stopped and giggled.

"Sorry,Charlie, but are they ok?"

The Sheriff smiled and looked to the other members in the room and noticed the amused looks they each had...curious as to why they were so entertained, he looked to Remus with a raised brow. The werewolf smiled at him and replied.

"Your volume is on high."

Charlie blinked a moment in confusion and then shook his head at himself. Returning his attention to Remus he asked.

"Do you want Carlise to come here and check everyone out?"

They all looked at each other, Finally Sirius shrugged,

"They need to come over anyways so we can discuss what is going on."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Alice squeeled as she hung up the cell phone. Turning to her family the fairy like vampire bounced on the heels of her feet and announced.

"We can go over. They want everyone together to explain."

A tall vampire with slicked back pale blonde hair spoke up as he walked down the stairs with his doctor's bag.

"We'll tell them everything, as they have the right to know since they are helping us."

The family nodded in agreement as they headed toward their cars to load up. Carlise, Alice, and Jasper rode in Carlise's sleek Mustang, while Rosalie, Edward, and Emment climbed into Emment's jeep. Edward leaned over toward his father's car as he informed the older vampire.

"We'll follow you."

Emment revved his engine as he pulled out of the long drive behind his father's car.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The family looked up as the wards chimed to let the occupants know that they had guests. Charlie stood from the couch and followed behind Sirius as he made his way to the front door.

The two men stood side by side as they waited for the two speeding cars to come to a stop in front of the large house. Charlie smiled as he recognized the cars and jogged down the steps to meet the Cullen family, Sirius just behind him.

Charlie held out his hand to shake as he welcomed the lead vampire to the house. Carlise's nodded to the man before he looked passed him and met the wary gaze of the grim animagus. Charlie turned to follow the gaze and noticed Sirius fingering his wand in case these were not their expected guests. The Elven man smiled in reassurance.

"Sirius, this is the Cullen family."

The raven haired man removed his hand from his wand and nodded to the group.

"Welcome to our home, please follow me."

Knowing that should it be needed, Charlie would guard his back. Sirius led the family into the house and through to the livingroom. Alice started bouncing as soon as she saw them and waved.

"Hello! I'm Alice."

Luna stood from her perch and moved forward to bring the family farther into the room. Catching Alice's hand into her own, Luna pulled the Pixie to the couch where she sat with Remus. The rest of the Cullens followed and easily found seats. Carlise looked around at the room of people, he noticed the two teenage males that looked rather beat up. Walking to stand in front of Harry he asked.

"Would you like for me to check you over?"

Harry blinked in confusion for a moment before glancing at his father sitting next to him. Lucius, seeing Harry's look informed him.

"He wants to examine you, Harry, look at you from a muggle perspective. It's alright."

Harry looked back to the muggle doctor and nodded. Severus quickly conjoured a table for Carlise to place his things and a low sitting, backless chair for Harry and Draco to alternate sitting on.

As Harry sat to allow Carlise to begin, Charlie walked to the side of the group.

"Alright, introdutions."

The brown haired man pointed to the Cullens first.

"I would like to introduce the Amazing Alice, the Ravishing Rosalie, and their husbands, Jasper and Emment."

The group snickered as Charlie gave to lovely introdutions for the ladies and the normal introducitions for their husbands. 

He pointed to Carlise and announced

"The father of the family, Carlise and last but not least Edward."

The Cullens nodded in turn as they were named. Charlie turned his attention to the wizards in the room and pointed out each person as he named them.

"First off, the Father Lucius, Dad Sirius, Papa Remus, and Ada Severus. Next is Remus and Lucius's son Draco and his sister the Lovely Luna. And then we have Blaise, Edward's clone Cedric..."

The Cullens turned thier full attention to the young man, Emment grinned and boomed.

"I'm seeing double!"

The group chuckled as Cedric threw a pillow at the massive vampire. Charlie shook his head as he finished introducing.

"And last but certainly not least, is my nephew Harry."

The vampire family turned as one to look at the young male that their father was examining. Since they had started, Carlise had eased the button up short sleeve shirt from the bandaged torso and worked to check and change the soiled layers of gauze. By the time Harry and been introduced his entire torso had been exposed. Alice winced as she moved to the side of her father to help with cleaning the large gashed.

"I saw injuries, but I didn't think they were really bad."

Harry gave the upset Seer vampire a kind smile.

"Don't worry, Alice, it was actually worse a week ago."

Knowing Harry would want the spotlight off of himself, Draco spoke up.

"Ok, since everyone is here, can we hear the full story now?"

Carlise nodded and began to speak.

"Well first off, so you know, Edward is a mind reader, Jasper is an empath, and Alice here is a seer."

He glanced up to see the suprised looks he was getting from the magical being of the room. Shrugging his shoulders, the doctor replied.

"There should be no secrects between us."

Seeing thier nods of understanding, he began to continue, but Charlie spoke.

"Sorry, Doc, but before you start. I'll give them a bit of background on Bella."

Knowing this was hard for the man, Carlise waved his free hand to show it wasn't a probelm. Charlie ran a shaky hand through his hair. Taking a deep breath, he began.

"About three years ago, My daughter, Isabella moved in with me. Her mother, Rene, and I divorced when she was little and Rene took Bella with her. I visited off and on over the years until she was about tweleve when she decided to end our visits."

A heavy sigh escaped the man as he leaned forward, bracing his arms on his knees.

"When she was ready for her Jounior year of High school, her mother married a baseball player, and since she claimed she didn't want to keep her mother from her new husband, since he traveled for work she moved in with me. I tried, but we didn't get too close."

Rosalie laid a delicate hand on the upper arm of the upset man.

"It's alright, Charlie, it wasn't your fault."

Chalie gave a the woman a strained smile before moving on with the story.

"Well she met Edward and eventually learned on he and his family being vampires. When they started dating she started disappearing for a few hours each day and as time went on it progressed to a few days at a time, nothing I said mattered.

Scrubbing his callused hand across his face, the small town Sheriff threw his hands up as he continued.

"If I refused to allow her to go, she'd sneak out her window or just not come home. Since I trust Carlise to keep her safe, I didn't worry too much, until she disappeared for a week. That was not ok with me. When she didn't come home on the third day..."

The golden tanned hands waved in the direction of the majority of the Cullen family then went on.

"I called the Cullen house hold and got Esme, the former mother of the Cullen household. She told me Bella was there and that she was sorry, my daughter didn't call but they got caught up in a girls weekend or something like that and I believed her."

Carlise picked up from there easily moving the cloth he was cleaning Harry's wounds with over the damaged skin.

"After that day she tried to always answer the phone when Charlie called. We didn't know about it until about three months after it started. Charlie mentioned to me that it was great that Bella had such good friends like Alice and that he was glad they spent so much time together. I questioned him and the truth came out."

The long practiced doctor paused a moment in his actions and shook his head.

"No one knew where Bella went and Esme was even less forth coming. She refused to tell us why she lied and Bella refused to give her where abouts."

Edward took up where he left off.

"Bella became obsessed with becoming immortal. When she found out I was a vampire, she attached herself to me. The problem was, she was my singer, and no matter what I did, she wouldn't leave me or my family alone."

The younger vampire copied Charlie's earlier motion as he ran an elegantly pale hand through his unique colored hair.

"Esme told me I should give her a chance and so I did. She started hanging out with me when I wanted to be alone, she forced a friendship on Alice, did everything she could to annoy Rose. You name it."

The brawnz haired forever teen rolled his eyes as he finished the last of his thoughts.

"Once she realized I was serious about not wanting to turn her, she started trying to make me jealous with Jacob from the local Native American Reservation."

Severus interrupted at this point with a raised brow in question.

"Is this Jacob involved in the main issue?"

Charlie thought about it a moment and nodded.

"See Jacob and a select group of the Reservation occupants are what we call Shifters. They change into wolves."

Remus's head jerked up at that.

"Wolves? This could cause a problem."

A/N: Yeah I know long break in updating, but it's there now. I hope you like it. Next chapter...you will find out the whole problem, the rest of the story, and I will be bringing in the wolves...not to mention an awful problem.


End file.
